gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vice City For Lovers
Vice City For Lovers (VCFL) is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Description The station plays predominantly late 1970s to early 1980s soul and R&B in a quiet storm format and is hosted by Tina Jane. Song requests are often phoned in to the station whereby Tina often answers, and accepts or selects a song for disturbed individuals around the city, such as a man, whose wife works as a prostitute, who requests "Nightshift" on the station. The Epsilon Program is referenced on the station when Tina Jane describes an anecdote where she was accosted by a member of the cult, asking her to join, much to her chagrin. Tracklist }} Videos Trivia *This is the second favorite radio station (behind V-Rock) of the Vice City Bikers. *The VCFL Logo is based on the sculpture at LOVE Park in Philadelphia. *The bass line to the song "Risin' to the Top" by Keni Burke is sampled by the group Mary Jane Girls in the song "All Night Long", which can be heard on the station Fever 105 in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *The song "Nightshift" by The Commodores is anachronistic to the game's setting of 1984, as the track was only released in 1985, a year after the game's events. See Also * Radio '76 FM - a funk radio in GTA 1. * Lo-Fi FM - a funk and soul radio in GTA 2 * Futuro FM - a funk and dance radio in GTA 2. * Fever 105 - a disco and funk radio in GTA Vice City that plays a song by . * Bounce FM - a funk and disco radio in GTA San Andreas that plays other songs by Roy Ayers and Rick James. * CSR 103.9 - a new jack swing and contemporary soul radio in GTA San Andreas. * Master Sounds 98.3 - a rare groove and classic funk radio in GTA San Andreas. * Paradise FM - a disco and funk radio in GTA Vice City Stories. * The Vibe 98.8 - an R&B and funk radio in GTA IV that plays other songs by and . * K109 - a disco and funk radio in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. * Fusion FM - a radio in GTA IV which plays a song by Roy Ayers and is hosted by him. * IF99 - a funk radio in GTA IV. * Truth & Soul - a funk and soul instrumentals radio in GTA Chinatown Wars. * The Lowdown 91.1 - a classic soul and funk radio in GTA V that plays a song by with . * Space 103.2 - a classic funk radio in GTA V that plays a song by Rick James. * blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM - a contemporary R&B and mixed genre radio in enhaced versions of GTA V that plays a song by Marvin Gaye. Navigation de:Vice City For Lovers es:VCFL pl:Vice City for Lovers fr:VCFL pt:VCFL ru:Vice City For Lovers Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:R&B Stations